1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crossbar structure of an electromagnetic contactor, and more particularly, to a crossbar structure of an electromagnetic contactor in which consistent performance is maintained by preventing a moving mount from being flipped.
2. Background of the Invention
An electromagnetic contactor is a kind of electronic circuit switching device for transferring mechanical driving and electric current signals using electromagnetic principles and is disposed on various kinds of industrial equipment, machines, and vehicles.
First, the configuration and operation of an electromagnetic contactor according to the related art will be schematically described. FIG. 1 is a front view of a crossbar cross-sectional perspective view of an electromagnetic contactor according to the related art, FIG. 2 is a front view of a crossbar assembly of an electromagnetic contactor according to the related art, and FIG. 3 shows a state in a moving contact point is flipped.
Viewing the electromagnetic contactor according to the related art, an external appearance of the electromagnetic contactor is formed by upper and lower frames 1 and 2, and a plurality of fixed contact points 3 connected with a power source terminal or load terminal of an electric circuit are disposed on the upper frame 1.
A bobbin coil 4 is disposed on a lower portion of an internal space formed by the upper and lower frames 1 and 2 and configured to generate a magnetic force when power is applied. A fixed core 5 is disposed below the bobbin coil 4 and magnetized when the bobbin coil 4 generates a magnetic force. A moving core 6 is disposed above the fixed core 5 and configured to move up or down depending on whether the magnetic force is generated or terminated. A return spring 7 is disposed between the bobbin coil 4 and the moving core 6 and configured to provide an elastic force to the moving core 6.
In addition, a crossbar 8 is disposed above the moving core 6 and configured to move up or down along with the moving core, and moving contact points 9 are disposed on the crossbar and brought in electrical contact with or electrically separated from the fixed contact points 3. A contact spring 10 is disposed to provide a contact pressure force to each of the moving contact points.
In the electronic contactor having the above-described configuration, when an electric current is applied to the bobbin coil 4, the bobbin coil 4 is excited, and thus the fixed core 5 disposed below the bobbin coil 4 is magnetized. Due to a magnetic force of the magnetized fixed core 5, the moving core 6 disposed above the fixed core 5 is affected by an attractive force to moves down toward the fixed core 5, and also the crossbar 8 coupled with the moving core 6 moves down.
Thus, the moving contact point 9 coupled with the crossbar 8 is brought in contact with the fixed contact point 3 that is fixedly disposed on the upper frame 1.
On the contrary, when the magnetic force of the bobbin coil 4 is terminated, the attractive force that has attracted the moving core 6 disappears. Thus, the moving core 6 is separated from the fixed core 5 to move up to its original position due to a restoring force of the return spring 7.
However, as shown in FIG. 3, the moving contact point 9 of the conventional crossbar 8 is often flipped by its repetitive use or an external shock. This may cause serious problems such as failure in application of electric currents, fusion of contact points, and damage to load equipment.